


A Plural for Apocalypse

by Juliet316



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Impending apocalypses, comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Giles, what's the plural for Apocalypse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plural for Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxstarreh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=foxstarreh).



> Written for foxstarreh over on Comment_fic.

"Giles what's the plural for apocalypse?" Dawn asked.

"Why would you need to know?"

"Because according to these computer modules Willow set up, it looks like there's more than one on each and every Hellmouth!"

Giles goes over to the small bank of computers that she's looking at, fear tugging at her young face. He takes one look at the monitors, takes off his glasses, absently cleaning them while summing of the situation in two words:

"Oh Dear."


End file.
